The invention concerns pharmacologically active compounds derived from dihydrodibenzocycloheptylidenethylamine, useful in the treatment of pathologies responsive to antiulcer agents.
Many agents displaying such activity are known. For example, ranitidine and cimetidine are antiulcer agents. However, the activity of these agents is not always satisfactory.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new pharmacologically active compounds displaying this activity.